pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Generał Gong
thumb|197px|Gong the HawkeyeGong the Hawkeye (po polsku Gong Jastrzębie Oko) jest generałem Zigotonów. Jest on jednym z najsilniejszych żołnierzy tego plemienia (razem z trzema generałami). W Patapon 1 da się go pokonać, można od niego dostać jego kosę lub hełm, w Patapon 2 jedynym sposobem na zabicie Gonga jest ustawienie łatwego poziomu trudności (dzięki temu będziemy mogli ciągle wybijać perfekcyjny rytm), a następnie wzięcie na misję "Gong's Trial" bohatera tatepona. Używając tych ustawień da się użyć niewidzialnej tarczy wakapona na czas walki z Gongiem. Spowoduje to, że choćby nie wiem jak silne były by ciosy z kosy Gonga, to i tak nie będzie w stanie nam zadać żadnych obrażeń. W Patapon 3 Gong the Hawkeye, oszukany przez Arcybiesa Uczciwości przemienił się w chciwego rzadkich przedmiotów Krukolca. Historia Gonga Bohater Zigotonów, Gong the Hawkeye był wielkim rywalem Pataponów w pierwszej grze. Obronił królową Kharmę aby zatrzymać inwazję na jego kraj. Zadał wiele ciosów dla plemienia Pataponów, jednak został zdradzony przez Makotona i zostawiony na pastwę losu na Polach Doyon.thumb|Gongframe|Śmierć Generała Gonga ''Patapon 2'' W "Patapon 2" Gong, w jakiś sposób przywrócony do życia znów zaczyna walkę z Pataponami, by pomścić swą śmierć. Na jego widok Zigotoni od razu przyłączyli się do niego. Aby mieć większe szanse zwycięstwa, sprzymierzył się z Karmenami, ale nowi sojusznicy zdradzili go i ostrzelali z łuków jego armię, wybijając Zigotonów. Wściekły Gong przeklął Karmenów i od tej pory wspierał Patapony. W misji "Sky Castle of the Gods" osobiście przybył, by walczyć z Akumaponami. W misji "Parabola of Hope" Patapony wsparł Ziggerzank, kierowany przez Zigotony. Nie wiadomo jak Gong został przywrócony do życia. Podczas pierwszego spotkania miał ze sobą jakąś maskę... Podobną do maskę, którą póżniej nosi Dark One. Mroczny Hoshipon przywrócił go do życia, razem z Skorpitonem-Makotonem i Beetletonem, licząc na to, że on również zostanie generałem Akumaponów. Ale Gong wyraźnie odrzucił propozycję, bo podczas spotkania nosi maskę, ale zaraz potem wyrzuca ją.thumb|284px|Gong i maska (po prawej) Patapon 3 W tej części, gdy Heros Pataponów zyskał ogromną siłę jako Uberhero, Gong zazdrościł mu i nie mógł tego znieść. Arcybies Uczciwościframe|Ruch "Duplicate" podsycił jego złość i dał mu zaklętą maskę kruka. Generał na początku miał wątpliwości, czy zaufanie demonowi to dobry pomysł, ale ostatecznie założył maskę. Stracił pamięć i stał się Krukolcem. W "Patapon 3" Gong the Hawkeye w swej normalnej postaci pojawia się tylko we własnych wspomnieniach.thumb|Generał Gong i oszustwo arcybiesa Zdolności Tornado Gong potrafi miotać tornada poprzez szybkie cięcie kosą. Tornada zadają ciężkie obrażenia.thumb|Tornado Gonga Duplikator W czasie finałowej misji w pewnym momencie Gong woła "Duplicate!" po czym pojawia się kilka jego kopii. Nie potrafią one atakować tornadkami, łatwo je podpalić i ogólnie są dużo słabsze, ale irytujące. Ciekawostki *Gong to jedyny wróg Pataponów, który pojawia się we wszystkich trzech częściach we własnej formie. *Można go uznać za najsilniejszego z generałów Zigotonów, bo walczy bez wsparcia różnych "superbroni", a na dodatek ma najwięcej zdolności. *Gdy Gong szykuje się do rzucenia tornada, słychać dziwny jęk, który najprawdopodobniej jest jego głosem. W dwójce w misji "Gong's trial" woła do nas "Don Dodon Dodon!". Jest jedynym Zigotonem, którego głos słyszymy. *Gdy ginie (nie ważne w jakiej formie, czy jako on sam, czy jako Krukolec) zawsze mówi: "...plop...". *Jego klasa jest jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Można go uznać za Zigotońskiego Tatepona (Tatetona), ale nie ma on tarczy, zatem można uznać go za Grenburra lub oddzielną klasę. *Gong jest wyjątkowym ateistą. Podczas finałowej bitwy z nim, bez przerwy woła do nas, że Patapońskie wierzenia w To i Kres Świata to nonsensy i hokus-pokus. Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Zigoton Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia